Never Grow Up
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: "A child is a curly dimpled lunatic." Madelyn Sophia Torres is the most perfect example of everything good and honest in this world.    /Now a continuation of one shots/
1. Part I

**Title: **Never Grow Up

**Author: **Brittany

**Tagline: **_"Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple."_

**Summary: **"A child is a curly dimpled lunatic." -Ralph Waldo Emerson. The most perfect example of everything good and honest in this world is dancing in her bedroom with a college tee that is ten times to big for her.

**Pairings: **Callie/Arizona.

**Rated: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note: **This is nothing but fluff, so it's not so much my best. Personally, I think that I write angst better but I was watching The Lion King the other day and I just couldn't help but want to write this. I do hope you enjoy this, it took quite a bit of work to get it to this point but there's a toddler and Callie and Arizona plus some singing thrown in so, please enjoy. And don't forget to share your thoughts with me, because that certainly is my favorite part of writing.

* * *

_"__Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_  
_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_  
_And no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up, never grow up"_

Never Grow Up- Taylor Swift

Rhabdomyosarcoma. It is the one word that sends shutters up her spine when she hears it, the one word that makes her heart sink into her stomach, the one word that makes her feel defeated before she ever picks up the scalpel. A type of cancer of connective tissues that can be located around the intestines, muscle tissue or any other skeletal tissues. It is the most common cancer in tissues of children from one to five and this certainly was not the first time that she had seen it this staged. Olivia Grace was four years old, she had the biggest smile of any patient on the Peds floor with sparkling emerald eyes and dark raven hair. She had been battling this cancer since she was only five months old, through various rounds of Chemo, radiation and experimental treatment. Today, she and Karev attempted to remove most of the tumor through surgery but it was too far gone. She hates losing children, especially children so young, children who never had a chance to make a difference in the world.

Arizona Robbins has always been a softie at heart when it comes to her patients but there was something about Olivia. Something that she loved so dearly, something about the way that her green eyes sparkled with the utmost innocence and child like wonder, something about the way that her bubbly voice called out her name when she entered her room. To lose her today, to lose her to a cancer that they should have been able to beat, took all that was left of her.

She keeps going over again and again in her mind where they went wrong. Some say it is that quality that makes her a great surgeon, but it is also that quality that keeps her awake at night. She is the best of the best, Dr. Webber assures her, but tonight, tonight she just doesn't feel that way.

It is beginning to snow when Arizona pulls into the drive way and it creates the familiar smile sneaking upon her face. Christmas is a week away and it certainly looks like Seattle is going to have a white Christmas again this year. Making the move to Seattle was one that she had not been sure of when she packed up her car and left her family behind. But now, eight years, a job, and a family of her own later, she knows that making the move to Seattle was the beginning to a series of right decisions that she made for herself. Even now, when the loss of such a young patient shakes her to the core of everything that she is, she would do it all over again if it meant that she got to home to the heaven that is waiting for her.

Digging through the pockets of her large, black coat, the snowflakes fall peacefully around her. Swallowing back the emotions that she is sure is hanging onto every inch of her body, she turns the brass doorknob in her hand, pushing open the door. She is hit by the black abyss of a darkened living room and the smell of the sweet perfume of her loving wife, the perfume that causes her heart to skip a beat and her breath to become lost somewhere in her chest. Dropping her bag and keys onto the near by table, she hangs her coat onto the coat rack with a sigh.

She is heading up the stairs when she hears it. The familiar music. The familiar voice. With a smirk playing upon her lips, she turns the corner to find the light cascading from under the white door, shadows dancing upon the hardwood floor beneath her. Running her fingers through her disheveled blond curls, she bites her bottom lip carefully as she opens the door to the master bedroom in which she shares. The sight before her captures her breath and steals her heart, suddenly, like all the many times before, it all manages to fall away around her. The loss. The stress. The anger. The frustration. Suddenly, it doesn't matter that she lost a patient, it doesn't matter what she had a massive break down in front of the Chief and it doesn't matter that she made an ass of herself in front of Alex Karev. No, she smiles with a giggle, the only thing that matters to her is the two dancing girls standing before her.

"Imma be a 'ighty kwing so nenemies beware!" The toddler sings loudly and it takes everything that Arizona has left in her to suppress the giggle inside of her. A mess of blond curls and tiny limbs, the young girl dances to a beat of her own, a trait that she knows she must have received from her side of the family.

"Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair," The voice of an angel belongs to the raven haired beauty that still manages to steal her heart and make her fall in love with her all over again. Even five years after the night that she kissed her in Joe's bathroom, even after five years of happiness and sadness, five years of loving and losing, five years of laughing and crying together. Five of the best damn years of her life.

"Imma be the mane event, like no kwing was before! I'm brushing up on looking down and I'm 'orking on my roar!" The curly haired toddler makes her own roaring lion sound, pretending to sharpen her claws on the bed post. She is wearing a shirt, a shirt that is ten times too big for her with the word MAMI written across the front. It's good to know, she smiles, that someone else loves that shirt just as much as she does.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing," Callie's voice is the most perfect melody; she is the harmony that lives inside of her head, the beat in her heart, the oxygen in her lungs, the blood that pulses through her veins.

"Oh! I just caaaaannt wait to be kwing! No one saying do this, no one saying stwop that!" The little voice sings, badly off key, but it is the best sound to ever fill this large house. Leaning against the doorway, the smile plays upon Arizona's lips, the warmth rushing through her, healing her, completing her.

"No one saying see here!" Both Calliope and their daughter sing in unison and she swears that she melts into a puddle standing right there. How could any one ever question this? How could any one ever say that their love is wrong? How could any one ever say that it wasn't right for them to bring a life into the world the way that they had? Couldn't they see? This was the American dream. This was all she would ever need.

"Free to run around all daaaay," Their daughter sings loudly, twirling about in mother's large college tee. The college tee that Arizona has worn to bed so many nights, the tee that she holds close to her when Calliope is away, breathing it in, breathing her in, and knowing she is the only thing that matters.

"Well that's definitely out," Her voice catches both her wife and their daughter off guard. A pair of warm chestnut brown eyes quickly find their way across the room and stare deeply into hers and she loves how she can do it. How even now, after five years, after everything they have been through, she can still stare straight into her soul with one careful bat of those long eyelashes.

"Free to do it all my waaaay!" Her daughter sings, wrinkling up her nose and she can't stop the smile on her face as she steps into the bedroom to join her two lovely ladies.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart," Arizona playfully scolds, pointing her finger at the toddler as she wrinkles up her nose in attempt of playful annoyance. A squeal escapes from the young girl as she stands beside of her Mommy, a hand clamped tightly within her own as her eyes study her Mama's face.

"Kwings don't need advwise from wittle ornbillfs for a start," She incorrectly sings the lyrics and it melts her at the sound of her child like voice. It's her daughter, their daughter. A daughter made of love, of innocence and wonder, a daughter who like her Mama, holds every piece of her heart.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service! Out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing!" Arizona sings, a smiling laughter escaping from her lips. The young girl is quickly scooped up in Callie's arms, holding her tight against her as she buries her fingers into her side, creating a burst of innocent laughter escaping from the young girl.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Everybody look left, everybody look right! Every where you look, I'm standing in the spotlight!" Both Calliope and the toddler sing in unison as Arizona watches them with a smile upon her face; she wonders how things could get any better than this, any more perfect or amazing.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing! Lets hear it in the heard and on the wing! It's gonna be Queen Mady's finest fling!" Arizona sings, taking Mady into her arms with a smile that steals Callie's breath. Mady smiles at her Mama, wrapping her chubby little arms around her neck, the brightest pair of blue eyes staring into hers and suddenly everything good in the world is right here, in her arms.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king! I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaaaait to be king!" The family sings together as Arizona lifts their daughter into the air, holding her high against the ceiling as she shrieks out in laughter and excitement. The song fades away, not to Arizona's disappointment and Calliope turns off the classic Disney movie soundtrack as studies her wife and her daughter together. Tossing her in the air, Arizona catches Mady with a similar grin that is pressed upon her chubby cheeks and she doesn't know what she did to get this lucky, to deserve someone like Arizona as a wife and someone like Mady as a daughter.

"Mama! Mama! We misseded you!" The toddler speaks incorrectly and Arizona only smiles, lowering her daughter onto the floor. She brushes the blond curls away from her daughter's face, and it all makes sense. All the places that she has been, the places she is going, it all makes sense when she looks up at her under those long eyelashes.

"I missed you too, sweetie. But it's past your bedtime," Arizona states with a warm smile and Mady only shakes her head, glancing up at Calliope.

"But Mommy said that I could stay up!" Mady replies in an excited voice and Arizona chuckles a laugh, arching an eyebrow as her eyes find Callie's. The taller woman only shrugs with a smile, laughing quietly as she steps toward her wife, nodding her head carefully.

"I'm sorry but have you met your daughter? She's very impossible to say no to. She inherited your eyes and your smile and your pout and she uses all three of them against me! I'm helpless!" Callie whines dramatically and Arizona only laughs with a shake of her head.

"Mady, no fair. You know your Mommy is a push over for pretty girls," Arizona scolds and Mady only smiles that deep, dimple revealing smile. She will be a heart breaker, Arizona knows this without a single doubt in her head but it's not something that she inherited from her. No. The beauty. The grace. The heart. It all came from Calliope. And whether the Latina would admit it or not, their daughter is more like her than any one else.

"Pretty girls like you, Mama?" Mady asks with a bright smile, "because Mommy thinks that you are they pwettiest girl in the whole wide world. Mama loves you beary much, Mama," Callie smiles at her daughter, placing her hand on her head as she shrugs her shoulders when Arizona's icy blue eyes find hers. It's moments like this that she is grateful that she ran in after at Joe's that night, it's moments like this when she wonders how she ever lived without her before.

"Kids. They say the darnedest things," Callie chuckles, leaning down to whisper to her daughter, "reaaaaal smoth, slick. Mommy is definitely going to have to teach you how to flirt when you get older. Flattery gets you everywhere in life, babe." She whispers so only she can hear, placing a kiss upon her cheek as Madelyn laughs in content. Rolling her eyes at the two girls, Arizona reaches down, taking her daughter's hand within her own, the size and the warmth catching her completely off guard at the familiarity of the feeling, the innocence and love of her daughter.

"Okay, well, whatever you Mommy just told you, don't listen to her. And apparently, I'm the bad cop tonight. It is almost eleven o'clock. It is time for bed, young lady!" Arizona scolds but Mady only shakes her head, pulling her hand away as she steps back toward Callie, her eyes fixated upon the taller version of herself.

"But Mama!"

"No, buts! It's time for bed! Or else, Mommy and I will not be taking you to your Abuela's tomorrow. And if I heard correctly, she has a present for you. Perhaps it's that doll that you have been wanting for so long, huh? Come on, squirt. Time for bed. To bed, I said!" Arizona exclaims, scooping her daughter up in her arms, holding her upside down as the sound of shrieking laughter echoes down the hallway, the shrieking laughter that is the perfect melody to Calliope's ears.

* * *

Almost half an hour laughter, the Peds surgeon drags into her bedroom that is now filled with darkness. Stumbling her way to the bed, she collapses in a exasperated sigh next to the beautiful woman with raven black curls who lay in bed beside of her. Twisting her fingers in her hair, she stares blankly at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the evened breathing of her wife. She isn't asleep yet, and without looking at her, she knows that she is studying the features on her face, counting each breath that she takes. This is what she loves about her, about tonight and every other night that she spends with her beautiful wife, the simplicity, the familiarity, the comfort. She loves the way that Callie knows her, everything about her, even when she doesn't know things about herself.

"She's getting big," Arizona sighs, turning in the bed to face the lovely woman beside her. She shifts to rest upon her elbow, her eyes fixated upon Calliope's. She would have never done it, she sighs. She would have never gotten married, never had children with any one else but Calliope. She is her one, she always has been and she regrets that she didn't notice that until the day that Gary Clark threatened to take it away from her.

"Yeah. She's almost three now," Callie replies in a whisper. Gently, their fingers intertwine around one another as Calliope brushes her thumb over Arizona's skin, allowing the sensation to create the chills that dance up her spine. Biting her bottom lip, Arizona only stares at her and Calliope simply stares back, both lost in the moment, lost in one another's eyes. Her blue eyes flicker downward for a moment as she lets out a long sigh before a smile curls upon her lips.

"Calliope..." She begins, her voice trailing off and Calliope listens carefully.

"Yeah?"

"I know that I didn't want kids. Kids were.. not my thing. Being a Peds surgeon, you watch kids come in with life threatening injuries and diseases that you can't fix. Like tonight, for example. I lost a little girl, a little girl to a cancer that we should have beat. And I have been against having children my whole life but then you came along and you... you changed everything. We got married and we had Madelyn Sophia Torres. Born 4:08pm, six pounds and seven ounces. My life changed that day, for the better. She's my heart and I can't imagine life without you and her. You are _such _an amazing Mom, she's so lucky to have someone like you. I am so lucky to have someone like you. And now she's almost three and I was thinking that maybe we could..." Arizona doesn't finish, instead she only closes her eyes tightly, fearing the reaction on her wife's face.

"You want to have a baby?" Calliope asks and Arizona opens one eye carefully to find the bright smile upon her face, the smile that takes her breath away every single time. Her lips move but no words escape her until she clears her throat and nods her head.

"I want to have a ba-" But before she can finish, Calliope's lips are colliding hard with her own. A soft moan rumbles in the back of her throat as the Latina straddles her, lifting their intertwined fingers above her head as her bottom lip slips unnoticed under her tongue. After a moment, she pulls away, brushing her nose against Arizona's.

"I wanted to have a baby ever since Mady turned two. But I know how you felt. How nervous you were when I was pregnant. You don't think that I knew that you watched me slept the entire nine months of my pregnancy but I knew. And you don't think that I knew that you kept your hand on my stomach the entire night to feel her, but I did. You didn't sleep the first two weeks of her life, you stayed awake, watching her sleep because you were afraid that she would stop breathing. But I watch you with her, Arizona. Mady loves you so much. She told me today that she wanted to be a doctor like her Mama. She's so proud of you and you... you are _so_ good with her. But I didn't want to be selfish and make you think that I needed another baby to be happy because I have you and Mady and you guys make me so happy and..." Her voice breaks as Arizona's lips press tightly against hers. She smiles against the kiss as Arizona's hand wraps around her neck, twisting the curl within her fingers.

"Will you have another baby with me, Calliope Torres?" Arizona asks and Calliope only smiles.

"I thought you would never ask," She replies in a hushed whisper as she leans down to steal a kiss. As her lips settle against hers, a tiny voice calls out, breaking their moment, the sexiness that she had hoped would soon occur.

"Mommy! Mama! Can I sweep wif you tonight?" Mady asks, wiping her eyes as she clutches to the teddy bear in her arms. Staring up at her wife, Arizona only laughs as Callie groans, rolling her eyes inwardly before she falls away in the bed beside of her, holding up the covers for their daughter. Mady smiles brightly at the acceptance, running as she jumps into the bed, snuggling down in the covers between her two parents. She curls up beside of Calliope, her fingers buried deep into the fabric of her shirt and Arizona watches the two of them with a smile. Calliope plays with the toddler's curls and she can't believe how blessed she truly is to have such two amazingly perfect women in her life.

"Thank you," Arizona whispers, reaching over and taking Calliope's hand within her own, placing it upon Mady's stomach as the young girl sighs happily, her breathing even as the slumber overcomes her, "thank you for giving me this. Thank you for loving me. For loving _us_." She whispers and Callie smiles at her wife before her eyes flicker down to the mini version of Arizona that sleeps soundly next to her.

"Anytime, baby. Anytime," Callie whispers in a loving smile.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated and are welcomed with a McDreamy 2.0 smile!


	2. Part II

**Title: **Never Grow Up

**Author: **Brittany

**Tagline: **_"Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple."_

**Summary: **"A child is a curly dimpled lunatic." -Ralph Waldo Emerson. She is the most perfect example of everything good and honest in the world.

**Pairings: **Callie/Arizona.

**Rated: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note: **By popular request, I decided to make this a series of one shots about Mady and Callie and Arizona. I don't expect this to be as long as Bright Eyes, but it is nice fluff to pick us all up from the floor that I'm sure we are all still laying on very Izzie like, gasping, trying to pull ourselves back together after last Thursday. *sigh* Alas, here's a toddler Calzona to put you in the Christmas spirit!

* * *

**Part II: **All I Want For Christmas Is You

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you"

All I Want For Christmas- Mariah Carey

Fresh snow. Glowing lights. Sparkling trees. The smell of peppermint and fresh wrapping paper in the air. The sound of ringing bells of the Salvation Army on every street corner and some fat guy with the residue of chocolate chip cookies still on his face asking boys and girls what they wanted for Christmas that year. The red stockings that adorn the mantel of the fireplace with their names written in cursive upon them,eagerly awaiting the presents that would soon fill them. The flannel pajamas, the fuzzy socks, the scarves, the mittens, the toboggans, the ear muffs and the skates. The excitement of waking up in the morning to find the gifts under the tree, watching as the smile lights up the faces of the people she loves. The mistletoe dangling ever so mischievously from the doorway, awaiting it's next victim that could be found under it. Christmas is and has always been Calliope Torres' favorite holiday, and even now at thirty four years old, she still gets excited when the sound of Christmas Carols fill the local town.

The Torres-Robbins household is decorated from one side to the other in a string of Christmas decorations and lights. The stockings of Arizona, Mady and Callie are hung by the chimney with care with not so fateful hopes that Saint Nicholas will soon be there, she jokes quietly to herself. The entire exterior of their two story home is decorated with bright Christmas lights, the Nativity scene is strewn out in their front lawn along with Santa Clause, Frosty the Snowman and other assortment of friends and winter like creatures that includes reindeer and elves. The smell of hot chocolate now radiates from the kitchen every day of the week, mugs full of white marshmallows and cinnamon. The loud count down of her two year old daughter continues to bring a smile to her face day after day after day.

Mother nature had been more than friendly with the town of Seattle, Washington over the past few days. Dumping at least four inches of snow outside their front door. Not only had it created excitement and Christmas spirit within the townsfolk, but it also created better business for both of the doctors. During winter, people are twice as likely to come into the hospital because of a broken bone or some other type of freak accident that occurred while hanging up Christmas lights and decorations. Also during winter, kids are twice as likely to come into the Peds wing for sickness or injuries that could have been prevented if their parents had simply been watching them.

Standing in the foyer of their beautiful home now, Callie glances out from their door at the four inches of snow that awaits her in the front lawn, practically covering up poor baby Jesus in his manager. The sound of little footsteps follow behind her and she feels her heart warm inside of her chest. She found the true meaning of Christmas two years ago when she held their daughter in her arms, when she looked down into her sparkling innocent eyes and found all the answers that she had been looking for. She found the true meaning of Christmas two years ago when she spent it with her daughter and her loving wife. And she knows that she will never forget that warm fuzzy feeling in her chest, because it's there every single time that those blue eyes find hers.

"Mommy," Mady's soft voice calls out to her, tugging gently on her leg. Fighting the smirk upon her face, Callie looks down at the little girl who stares up at her, her blue eyes glistening with love and admiration for her mother. Blond curls are bouncing untamed down her shoulders, very much like her Mama and as the days grow on, Callie is finding it exceptionally hard to stand her ground with the mini Arizona.

"Yes, Mady?" Callie asks, trying ever so difficultly to keep the stern, serious look held upon her face. The toddler doesn't say anything for a moment, instead she shifts to the side, glancing out the window to see the large amount of snow that was dropped on her doorstep last night. Instantly, Calliope watches as the excitement lights up her face, her blue eyes coming to life as the smile spreads on her face.

"It schnowed, Mommy!" Mady exclaims excitedly and Calliope chuckles to herself. Running her fingers through her daughter's mess of untamed blond curls, she can not but smile down at the mini Arizona before her. She wonders how much she is going to be like her when she grows up. Is she going to be bubbly and perky? Is she going to want to roll around on those wheelies all day and injure herself multiple times? Is she going to win people's hearts with a soft bat of her eyelashes and a flash of that magnificent smile? Is she going to stand up for what she thinks is right, even when the world is at her back? No matter who she grows up to be, she knows that she is truly blessed to have a daughter as beautiful and as brave as Madelyn.

"Snowed. And yes it did, baby," Callie laughs. Mady jumps in a gleeful squeal, clapping her hands together and it is in that moment that she reminds Calliope so much of the blond Peds surgeon upstairs. Shaking her head, she can't fight the smile on her face. How did she get this lucky? How did she get so lucky to get a wife like Arizona and a daughter like Mady? How did she get so lucky to have Arizona to agree to have another baby with her, even in this crazy world? She may not have the answers to her questions but she knows that she will never take a moment with them for granted.

"Can I pway in ittttt?" Mady asks, sticking her bottom lip out, desperately trying to win her mother over with the infamous pout. Her heart warms at the sight as she gnaws inside of her jaw. It is awfully cold outside, the weatherman on channel six had said that it would be in teens for the rest of the week and Mady is a small, pipsqueak of a thing, only two years old without a sufficiently developed immune system. Arizona would give her a million reasons to deny their toddler the permission to fling herself out in the freezing cold ice and run around in that cold air. All perfectly good, reasonable examples of sickness and illness. But at the end of the day, Mady is simply a child, and snow is a child's favorite part of winter.

"I don't know. It's pretty cold out and I'm sure that your Mama wouldn't like it very much if I took you outside and you got sick," Callie reasons with the toddler but Mady is having none of it. At her response, the toddler scoffs, pulling her hand out of Callie's and crossing her arms over her chest, wrinkling her brow together in a scowl.

"Mommy, don't be a pardway poopder," Mady exclaims.

"Party pooper?" giggles Callie.

"That's what I said!" Mady groans, stomping her feet in her ever so normal temper tantrum. Squinting her eyes up at her mother, Mady pouts in an aggravated scowl and Callie smirks down at her. Bending over, she brushes the blond curl away from her daughter's innocent eyes, placing a soft kiss upon her forehead. Her eyes flicker around the empty house, listening carefully for the approaching footsteps of Arizona but there is simply silence and she smiles inwardly. Tucked away upstairs in bed, Arizona is working tentatively on a grand proposal and showed no signs of engaging in conversation with the two women in her life until after the final draft was saved and emailed to the Chief. If she had planned on springing their daughter from this joint, now would be the only chance.

"I tell you what, kid, I'll let you play in the snow, alright? But you have to be bundled up! That means a coat, mittens and a toboggan and no complaining about getting out of them, either. And we have to be quiet, okay? Because if Mommy finds out, we are going to be in trouble," Callie states with a wink, pulling the toddler's pink winter coat from the coat rack that stands beside of the door. Mady giggles in excitement, stomping her feet around in a slight dance, a soft squeal escaping from her lips and Calliope almost half expects to hear a yay to come from her.

"Biiiiiiig twoble?" asks Mady as Calliope slips a arm through the fluffy, almost oversized pink coat. If there is one thing she hates most in the world, it is trying to dress an overly excited toddler because they never manage to stand still. Building bones? A piece of cake. But this? Oh, she chuckles to herself, this is what really makes or breaks people.

"Yes, big trouble. Now, could you stand still, sweetie? This would go a whole lot faster if you would," Callie groans in frustration. Mady only shakes her head, a big smile upon her face, flashing those dimples that melts Callie's heart every single time she sees them.

"Imma bwuild a snowyman thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis big!" Mady explains, throwing her arms wide open, defeating Callie's attempt to put that arm in the other arm of the coat. Licking her lips, the raven haired beauty laughs deeply in her throat, nodding her head in understanding as the toddler giggles.

"Yeah, okay. We can do that. Now, stand still," Callie demands, pushing the other arm of her toddler through the pink fluffy jacket. Keeping an eye on her daughter, she slowly stands, pulling the scarf off the coat rack as well but when she turns back, the toddler has managed to not only shimmy out of the pink coat but is half way to the door. Groaning in frustration, Calliope drops the scarf onto the floor, grabbing the toddler up in her arms, digging her fingers in her side as she shrieks out in laughter; laughter that melts her heart and rids all the anger from within her.

"Didn't I tell you to stand still? Now I guess the tickle monster is just gonna have to eat you up!" Callie mumbles in her best voice as she continues to dig her fingers into her daughter's side. Shrieking and squealing in laughter, Mady slaps playfully at Calliope's shoulders, trying to free herself from her mother's grasp but she fails. Instead, Calliope laughs manically, tickling their daughter faster and harder as her loud squeals echo through the house. Suddenly the loud clearing of a throat catches both of them off guard, standing at the bottom of the stairwell stands Arizona whose facial expression tells Calliope that she is not pleased. Swallowing hard, Calliope lowers the toddler onto the floor, forcing a smile upon her face.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres. Madelyn Sophia Torres. What is all this ruckus about?" Arizona intrigues, placing her hands upon her hips, squinting her eyes at the two of them in a playful scowl, very much like Mady had done moments earlier. Snickering a laugh, Calliope's brown eyes flicker from their daughter who shifts her weight from one foot to the other before studying the face of her lovely wife.

"Ruckus? What? Are you sixty now?" laughs Callie but Arizona stands her ground.

"Does it look like I'm laughing, Calliope?" Arizona scolds and the raven haired beauty swallows hard, running her fingers through her hair as she looks down at Mady who eagerly stares up at her, her blue eyes sparkling with innocence and child like wonder. Biting on her bottom lip, she sighs in a shrug, her warm chocolate eyes finding the most beautiful pair of icy blue and she swears that she falls in love with Arizona all over again.

"Arizona, I can explain..." Callie begins.

"We were going to pway in schnow, Mama!" Mady exclaims in excitement, clapping her hands together in an eager smile. Hanging her head in defeat, Callie pushes Mady playfully slightly and the toddler giggles.

"You were taking her outside to play in the snow?" Arizona's voice echoes with the least amount of happiness or being pleased. Sighing, Calliope racks her fingers through her hair, taking a step toward the bubbly blond who carefully watches her wife, her head slightly turned to the side, her lips pursed, awaiting the answer.

"Listen, she's..."

"And you didn't invite me? Huh. Your Mommy just doesn't want me to have any fun, does she, Mady? Come here, squirt! Lets get you ready for the snow!" Arizona exclaims, bending over as she picks up the scarf and the coat. Wrinkling her brow in confusion, Calliope watches as Arizona slips the coat onto Mady's small body without so much as a mumbled curse in frustration or without a wrinkle on her face of aggravation.

"Wait, what? You're going to let her play in the snow? You? Arizona Robbins? The woman who wouldn't let anyone hold her the first four months of her life without washing their hands like they were headed in for some massive surgery. The woman who made me put an extra blanket on her bed the second that it turned November because you were afraid that she would catch a draft. You are just going to... bundle her up and sent her outside where it is only in the teens and let her play in that frozen crap that falls from the sky?" Callie asks in confusion and Arizona giggles a laugh; a laugh that Calliope can feel in the pit of her stomach, creating the butterflies turning over in a dance. Laying her curls down over the collar of the pink coat, Arizona's blue eyes find Calliope's and instantly her heart melts at the sight.

"Well of course, Calliope. She is a child after all. Playing in the snow is a coming of age event in American culture. I know that I used to stare out the window every year waiting for snow. Now, I don't know if it ever snowed in Miami but where I came from, you could always count on at least a foot of snow on your doorstep every morning. And my mom would dress me and my brother up and send us outside to play until we couldn't move a joint and then she would warm us up with hot chocolate. I would never deny our daughter the right to play in the snow. Jeez, don't be a party pooper," Arizona laughs playfully, slipping the mittens over Mady's hands before turning her free with a swift pat on the butt.

"Yeah, Mommy! Don't be a pardway poopder!" Mady exclaims, glancing up from under her white toboggan.

"Party pooper," Callie corrects her and the toddler scoffs.

"That is what I said, Mommy! Wash your ewars!" Mady scolds and to this, Arizona only laughs. Grabbing her coat from the closet, she tosses one to Callie with a playful smile. Pulling the toboggan over her own ears, she watches as Calliope playfully tickles their daughter and she knows that nothing is ever going to be better than this. The smile spreads on her face as she thinks of next Christmas when they bring their new life into the world, a brother or sister for little Madelyn. Another beautiful creation of their love, the most perfect mixture of Calliope and Arizona into one small body, the most amazing blessing that she would love and cherish every day for the rest of her life. Opening the door, a cool breeze blows through the house as Mady runs out in the snow in a shrieking squeal and Calliope laughs in a smile. She is heading out the door when Arizona's fingers wrap around her wrist, pulling her back into her.

"Where do you think you are going so fast, Mrs. Torres-Robbins?" Arizona asks, her voice dropping an octave and it instantly sends the chills up Calliope's spine. Laughing playfully, she struggles to catch the breath that the Peds surgeon has just stolen away from her before she smiles brightly.

"To play with Mady," Callie replies in a forced laugh so simply, as if it was the answers to all of the problems in the world. Arizona smirks a grin with the careful slant of her eyes before she points upward at the dangling green mistletoe above their heads.

"Um, no. You see because I have you under the mistletoe and do you know what people do under the mistletoe, Mrs. Torres-Robbins?" Arizona asks and Callie shrugs her shoulders, reaching forward as she twists her fingers in a blond curl of Arizona's, biting her bottom lip as a smile plays upon her face. If only she had known how much her life would change that night at Joe's, she sighs happily to herself, if only she had known.

"No, I don't think I do. Maybe you'll have to show me, Mrs. Robbins-Torres," Callie winks with a smirk.

"Hmm, I guess I will," Arizona laughs before her lips meet Calliope's, her arms sliding down her body to rest at her waist as she pulls her hard into her, allowing their bodies to become a woven mess. It is easy, comfortable, simple and frightening the way that she loves her, but she knows that she would never want anything to be different because nothing, she knows, could ever be better than this.

* * *

"Who is ready for some hot cocoa?" Arizona's voice calls out from the kitchen as she pours the hot chocolate into the two awaiting Christmas mugs and the child cup for Mady. Yet, instead of the normal squeals in excitement and glee that normally radiates from the living room when this is mentioned, there is only the sound of Christmas tracks bouncing through the house. Wrinkling up her nose, she stretches to reach the cabinet, pulling down a full bag of marshmallows and sighs happily at the sight that Calliope hasn't managed to work her way through another bag. Unzipping the bag, she drops four within her own mug, four within Calliope's and six within Mady's, knowing how much the little half pint loves the gooey small circles of sugar before popping one within her own mouth.

"Come on, Callie, you can't stay mad at me forever. You know that I didn't mean to hit you in the face with a snowball. It wasn't my fault that your face got in the way of my pitching arm! You knew to stay clear of me when I'm in the zone!" Arizona mumbles, placing the three cups onto the tray that contains a smiling Santa Clause staring up at her. Humming quietly to herself, she flips off the light switch and a giggle in the back of her throat.

"I promise to make it up to you, though, if it makes you feel any better. I know just the way that you like it and I... AAAAH! What is going on here?" Arizona gasps as she enters the living room to find tinsel thrown all around, all over the sofa and the floor. Staring holes into Calliope and Mady, she finds them both with fits full of tinsel, the silver object thrown all within their hair, both frozen into position with a smile upon their face.

"Well, Arizona, you see, we were decorating the tree when we pulled out this massive bag of tinsel that has accumulated over our years together. And gee, I don't know, Mady must have been allergic or something because she let out this powerful sneeze and suddenly all the tinsel went... GET HER!" Callie exclaims and Mady giggles in excitement before they both bombard the helpless and clearly vulnerable woman with massive amount of tinsel. A fit of laughter and giggle soon ensues as the two masterminds manage to dump the entire bag of tinsel upon Arizona's head.

"Alright! Alright! You two are cleaning this up! But first, who wants to put the angel on the tree?" Arizona laughs, brushing the tinsel out of her hair as she pulls the perfected angel out of the box of Christmas decorations. This angel had seen many Christmas's at the Robbins' household, like the year that Arizona got that brand new bike that she broke her arm on that following summer and that Christmas when Daniel brought his girlfriend over. It had been one of the first few things that her mother had given her when she married Calliope, saying that it was something that had to "stay in the family" and now, she smiles, it certainly would.

"ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!" Mady exclaims in excitement, jumping up and down as she waves her arms around in a frantic, spaz like motion. Winking at Calliope whose smile matches her own, Arizona giggles a laugh, her fingers slipping under the tape that holds the box intact until the next following Christmas.

"Hm, I pick... Mady!" Arizona points at the squirming toddler.

"YAY!" She shrieks out in a clapping of her hands and both Calliope and Arizona burst out in laughter. Watching intently as Arizona lifts the angel from the box, Mady's blue eyes study the face of her mother, "Mama, whatdaya want Mr. Santa-y Clwause to bring you for riftmas?" Smiling down at her daughter, she ruffles her fingers through her hair as she reaches the angel to Calliope before scooping the toddler up in her arms. Hoisting her above her head, Mady reaches down for the angel, taking it carefully in her hands as she places it atop the tree with the slightest bit of help from Calliope. Clapping her hands in excitement and approval, Mady lets out a squeal as Arizona lowers to the floor before she runs over to the hot chocolate, taking the Disney princess cup in her hand, picking out the marshmallows first.

"Yeah. What do you want Santa Clause to bring you for Christmas?" Calliope asks, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist as she pulls her into her, a playful smile upon her face. Her body melts at her touch as she curls herself against her, wrapping her arms around her neck as she softly plays with the lose raven curl that falls playfully down her shoulder. Her lips part as she contemplates saying something when Mady's severely out of tune voice burst out a song.

"Rwudoph the rwed nosed rweindeer had a beary shiny nose! And if you ever saw it, you'd even sway it gwoed!" Mady sings loud and proud to the top of her lungs before placing another marshmallow in her mouth. Giggling to herself, Arizona smiles at her wife who can only roll her eyes at their daughter's terrible singing skills.

"She gets that from you, you know?" Callie groans and Arizona nods with a laugh.

"Yes. Yes, she does. You know what I want for Christmas, Calliope?" Arizona asks and Calliope smiles at her, glancing over her shoulder at the toddler who has now managed to gain a hot chocolate mustache. Snickering a laugh, she only shakes her head with a shrug of her shoulders and Arizona smiles.

"Nothing. Because I have all that I've ever wanted. I have you and I have Mady and I have a future baby on the way. I don't need anything else. All I want for Christmas is you," Arizona replies and Callie smiles in a content sigh, the warm tears filling within her dark brown eyes as she shakes her head in the utmost disbelief and awe of the beautiful creature that stands before her, willing to share every moment with her.

"You are so... miraculously amazing. You have me, Arizona. Now and forever. I love you," Calliope replies before she kisses her under the sparkling lights of the Christmas tree and Mady only applauds in approval.

* * *

Reviews would be great. :)


	3. Part III

**Title: **Merry Christmas, Darling

**Series: **Never Grow Up

**Tagline: **_"Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple."_

**Summary: **"A child is a curly dimpled lunatic." -Ralph Waldo Emerson. She is the most perfect example of everything good and honest in the world.

**Pairings: **Callie/Arizona.

**Rated: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note: **I'm here with another one shot about toddler Calzona and her adventures with her parents and Christmas. Just something a little festive to put a smile on your face, because you guys know how much I love to put smiles on your faces and those little butterflies in your hearts. I want to thank my Mags for not letting me give up and for being my own personal cheerleader and encouraging me that my writing wasn't crap. Haha. I love you, girl! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, it's all cute and Christmas and fluff and yay! :D

* * *

**Part III**_**- **_Merry Christmas, Darling

The morning of Christmas breaks over the quaint city of Seattle, Washington in sleeping silence, just like all the years before. Drifting snowflakes are beginning to settle in from another long night of heavy snowfall, dusting the town in the heart warming sight of comfort, of familiarity, of the glistening white substance that creates child like smiles of wonder and excitement. The sun is far lost behind the frigid cold temperatures, behind the cloudiest skies, painting shadows in the grey stroking sky. Snuggled away, in their large Queen sized bed, Calliope and Arizona take in the bliss of the moment, take in the perfection, of the love that echoes through the silence of their two story home.

Their sheets hang from off their bed in a disarranged mess, bare legs are woven together in almost an abstract piece of art, the heat of passion radiating in waves around their bodies. A tangled mess of careless blond locks, raven black curls in a disarray, content and delirious giggles escaping from eager and hungry lips. Sexy gazes, warm blushing cheeks, come and get me grins, lust filled moments of desire and passion. Carefully, Calliope's long fingers trace the jaw line of the Peds surgeon, mesmerizing her all too perfect features that ache in desperate wanting. The blond beneath her shivers at her wife's touch, swallowing hard, trying to form moisture in her cotton dry mouth. Her piercing blue eyes stare into her auburn brown, a small playful smile curling upon her perfect lips. She reaches forward, her fingers slipping through Calliope's raven black curls, twisting and tugging just enough to get an 'oomph' to rumble in the back of the Latina's throat. She kisses her, softly, tenderly, their lips dancing to a beat all of their own. Pulling away, she smiles up at her wife, the look of defiance and manipulation written within her blue swirls.

"You know, you can't _actually_ put a tiny human in me," Arizona mumbles, her breath against Calliope's face. Mumbling with a raspy moan, Calliope nods her head in defeat before placing her lips against hers once again. Unable to resist her lover, Arizona smiles against her lips, her fingers tracing down her broad body as they rest into the arch of her back, pushing just hard enough to steal her breath. Callie pulls away on briefly, soft fingers tracing from her neck, down her curves, resting upon her hips and she watches as the breath hitches in her throat with a teasing a smirk.

"I know. But it doesn't mean that I don't like practicing," Callie smirks with a careful bat of her long eyelashes. Biting her bottom lip, Arizona smiles as she pulls Callie into another kiss, tangling her legs around hers as their waists collide together in a passionate movement. Her nails dig into Calliope's tan skin as she smiles against her lips, her heart racing, the butterflies dancing in her stomach. It amazes her really, she thinks, how Calliope can still make her nervous and excited and giggle like some school girl in spring time, even after all these years.

"Yes. P-practicing is definitely fun. What's.. um.. w-what's that saying?" Arizona stutters as lips trace every inch of her delicate body. A pair of auburn eyes dart up from her flat abdomen, shaded by a messy tangle of raven curls and a teasing smile quickly curls upon her soft lips and a playful laugh rumbles in the back of he throat.

"Practice makes perfect?" offers Callie as she shifts herself, placing another delicate kiss upon her wife's lips. Arizona nods in exhaustion, sighing in content happiness as she caresses Calliope's beautiful body, her heart instantly melting at the feeling of her silver ring against Callie's. _Married_, the thought still takes her surprise, even though it has been nearly a decade since Calliope slammed the door in her face that night.

"Yes, well, you are most certainly perfect. You're super and awesome," Arizona whispers breathlessly and Callie only smiles. Hovering above her, she gently brushes her golden curls away from her face, staring lovingly into those pair of familiar eyes. Kissing her nose, she takes her hand within hers, intertwining their fingers as she lifts them above her head, smiling down at her in nothing but the utmost love.

"And you are amazing," Callie states so simply, a gleam in her eyes that stops the Peds surgeon's heart every time that she sees it. Leaning forward, their lips meet together in a soft, delicate kiss, a kiss that is so gentle, so loving, so kind, so passionate that both of the women know there could be nothing better in the world. Their moment, however, is interrupted by the sound of their door opening and the sound of little tiny feet shuffling across the floor. Callie watches as Arizona's frantic eyes stare into hers and she only smiles, grabbing a muscle tee from the dresser and slipping it over her curves.

"''anta came! 'anta came!" The sound of Mady's perky voice bounces through their room. Smiling, Calliope rolls onto the bed, pulling the sheets around Arizona's naked body as the blond desperately searches for the shirt that had been disregarded onto the floor in a crumbled mess of lust and passion.

"Mady, you're up!" Arizona exclaims in surprise, grabbing the red shirt from the floor in exasperation. The young girl nods her head feverishly, clutching tightly to the bear in her arms, her blond curls hanging in a mess around her small, chubby, child like face. She jumps only slightly, rolling on her heels as her blue eyes light up once again upon remembering the amounts of presents that await her under the tree downstairs.

"'anta came! 'anta came! Himz... came and himz lefts a whooooolllleeee big wats of preswents downtairs!" Mady exclaims in excitement, stumbling over her words and mispronouncing them as only a toddler would. She gleams a bright smile as she rubs her eyes with the back of her fist, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She stands, eagerly awaiting her parents in her red feety pajamas that are decorated in the Grinch, looking ever so much like a mini Arizona with the tiny freckles upon her cheeks and the dimples in her smile. Taking in the sight of her toddler daughter, Calliope feels her heart melting within her chest, the familiar dancing butterflies of happiness in her stomach. She wonders how it happened, how she got to be so lucky to have two such amazing girls in her life, where she went right in her life to finally get her happily ever after. Through so many let downs, so many heartbreaks, so many tragedies, so many wrong turns, glancing between Arizona and Mady, Calliope can not help but think how truly blessed she is.

"How do you know those presents aren't for us? Huh? Your Mama and I have been very good girls this year, too, you know? I mean, we fed you and bought you clothes and we...we took you to see Dora on Ice! Maybe Santa decided to give us what we wished for!" Callie says, turning her head to the side with a defiant grin. Mady sighs dramatically, glaring at her mother as she tosses the ragged bear between one hand to the other.

"Donts be swilly, Mommy! You're too bwig for 'anta!" Mady replies, shaking her head as her tangles of curls fly messily around her face. Callie raises her eyebrow, challenging the toddler as the smile curls in an almost evil like matter on the right side of her face. Popping her knuckles, she watches as the toddler bites her bottom lip, fighting away the smile that wants to form on her face.

"Oh, is that so?" intrigues Callie and the toddler nods her head.

"'sides you didn't even writes hims a wetter! Howz he supposeded to know what to bring you?" Mady states, shrugging her shoulders as she takes another prestigious step toward her mothers, "I can't rwead but I'm pweety sura that those preswents are mine!" With her thumb, the toddler points to herself with a gleeful smile, "but don't wowwy, I'll share wif you and Mama." Callie chuckles a laugh, rolling her eyes at her daughter as she inches farther down the bed in her muscle shirt and her booty shorts.

"Thank you, squirt. That's really nice of you," Calliope smiles.

"Mama always.. she always says that um.. sharing is caring!" Mady nods. Clutching the rugged teddy bear by one arm, the toddler eyes Arizona carefully who has now managed to wrangle her shirt from the floor and is clutching it in her hands, hidden well beneath her cover. Contemplative, the young girl turns her head to the side, pursing her lips as she draws her golden brow together in confusion. Watching her daughter, Callie smiles as her eyes dart from her wife to her daughter, the playful giggle in the back of her throat, desperate to escape but knowing better.

"Mady?" Callie calls out to her daughter but the toddler doesn't reply, instead she only focuses upon Arizona who is snug and hidden beneath the linen sheets. Finally, a huff of air escapes from her lips and she approaches the left side of the bed in which Arizona is laying, trying desperately not to blush.

"Mama, whyz are you nwakeded?" questions Mady, placing her bear on the bedside with Arizona. The blond Peds surgeon ceases all movement, the warm blush quickly curling within her round cheeks as her eyes frantically dart between Calliope and the curious toddler who now is staring intently at her, awaiting her answer. _This _is not a conversation that she planned on having with Mady, not for a long time. Swallowing hard, she forces a dry laugh, fidgeting with the sheet between her fingertips.

"C-Calliope, you want to help me out?" Arizona stutters in a desperate attempt to avoid the sudden attention that has been put on her. She avoids Mady's contemplative gaze, instead stares blankly at the ceiling, counting the swirls of white paint from one side of the room to the other. The Latina laughs, patting her wife's forearm, shaking her head softly.

"Oh, no. This one is all yours," Callie laughs and if looks could kill, she would have just died right there in their Queen sized bed. Sighing in frustration, Arizona smiles at her daughter, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind. She had planned for this talk when Mady is sixteen and brings her first boyfriend home and they caught her making out with him on the sofa. Not _now._

"Gee _thanks_. Okay.. um... M-Mady.. honey... sweetie.. when um.. when two people love e-each other like your Mommy and I do.. s-sometimes..."

"Did ya just gets out of the bath?" Mady asks, blinking her long eyelashes innocently and Arizona lets out a sigh in relief. She looks up at Calliope who only shrugs her shoulders with a smile and she can only laugh at her daughter's child like innocence and wonder. Nodding her head, she reaches down, ruffling her daughter's curls between her fingers, listening to the giggle that hums like a perfect melody from her lips.

"Yeah, squirt. But I'm going to need you to go downstairs with Mommy and get some breakfast while I get dressed, okay?" Arizona offers and Mady smiles awkwardly, fumbling with the tore place on her bear's arm.

"Then we can opens preswents?" Mady asks eagerly and Arizona laughs.

"Yes, and then we can open presents. But you gotta eat first. Go on. Shew. Shew. The both of you," Arizona exclaims and Mady laughs, clapping her hands together in approval.

"You made a rhyme!" squeals Mady.

"Just in time. Come here, bug!" Calliope exclaims, standing from the bed, instantly shivering when her feet meet the ice known as hard wood flooring. Mady shrugs her shoulders as she hugs Arizona softly, giving her a wet kiss on the cheek before she grabs her practically beaten and rugged bear, skipping her way over to Calliope. She reaches up, taking her hand within hers, smiling up at her brightly and Calliope swears that in that moment, her entire heart melts.

"Come on, Mommy! Beckfast time! Then I gets to open my preswents! Hurry! Come on!" Mady exclaims, tugging at Calliope's hand, unaware of the disadvantage that she is in. Callie squints her eyes at the toddler, licking her dry lips before she catches her, pulling her up in her arms as she digs her fingers into her sides, listening to her squeal out in laughter.

"Hey, if you're really quiet and good, maybe Mommy will let you open up one of presents before breakfast, huh?" Callie smiles, placing a kiss on the toddler's cheek as she sits her back down on the floor.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, you better _not_!" Arizona scolds and Callie only laughs, winking at Mady.

"Then I suggest you hurry your cute little butt up," Calliope winks as Mady laughs in defiance. "Merry Christmas, Arizona Robbins-Torres." She smiles at her wife with a wink before she feels a tug on her hand. The toddler squeals, her hand within Calliope's as she drags her toward the door, her teddy bear pinned carefully under her arm. Feet desperate to get to the door, she tosses her head back, sighing dramatically as Callie smiles before she gives into the toddler, allowing her feet to move across the floor.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch! You rweally are a heel! You're as cwuddly as a cackertus and chwarming as a eel! You're a bad nana wif a gweasy black peel! You're a 'onster, Mr. Grinch!" Mady sings terribly off key and Arizona swears that she can almost hear Calliope cursing under her breath all the way down the stairs and to think of this, the blond can not help but snicker a quietly hushed laugh.

* * *

Scattered around the living room is an endless sea of crumbled, ripped, torn and shredded wrapping paper of Santa Claus, snowmen and other Christmas items. The lights on the tree still twinkle with innocent wonderment, the star still shines so brightly even if the presents are noticeably absent and the stockings have been taken down from the mantle with not quite so much care. The bright flames of the fire flickers in the fireplace, casting warmth and dancing shadows across the room. The curtains are drawn only slightly to allow viewing of the snowflakes that dance around in the magical air outside, landing in perfect layers upon the already fallen snow. The soft Christmas music echoes from their stereo in the corner of the room, bringing these small moments to life.

By the fireplace, Arizona is sitting between Callie's legs, a blanket in her lap, gently playing with Calliope's hands in hers as she watches Mady play ecstatically play with the presents that 'Santa' brought her. Strewn around her are several toys that both parents and grandparents and friends have managed to accumulate over the holiday season for the toddler. It is sad really, they both chuckle, the fact that their toddler had more presents than they did at Christmas. She is growing a collection of Barbie and her plastic friends with accessories, baby dolls, clothes, princess memorabilia, plush animals, books and what seems to be her favorite, a pillow pet. The women watch as she gleefully unsnaps the lady bug, forming a pillow and she claps in approval, just the same way she has done the fifty other times.

"Is it sad that our daughter is finding more joy in a pillow pet of a Lady bug that your father bought her than all the other items that we battled both the weather and crazy middle aged women to buy for her?" Arizona asks, watching as the joyous smile lights up her daughter's face as she snuggles the pillow close to her face. Calliope chuckles a throaty laugh as she traces the lines upon Arizona's small upturned palm, noticing the miniature scars from the car accident she had been in when she was only eight years old.

"Only a little. But she is your daughter, she can't make anything easy," Calliope replies and Arizona doesn't have to turn around to know that she is smiling. Shaking her head, her messy blond curls frame her face as she watches Mady play with the dolls Mark bought her, giving voices to the plastic platinum blond and her friends.

"I'm very easy," Arizona chokes out a laugh and Calliope winks.

"Oh, trust me. I know," Calliope smirks and Arizona gasps in mocking hurt as she elbows the Ortho goddess hard in the ribs, grinning in victory as a hard oomph falls from her lips and she labors to catch her breath. In return, the Latina digs her fingers hard into Arizona's ribs as she shrieks out in laughter, squirming uncontrollably in her arms, the beaming smile quickly appearing on both of their faces. It is simple with them, easy, comfortable, right and looking at Mady now, Arizona wonders how she could have almost let a love like this slip through her fingers.

"Mama! Mommy! Look!" The toddler runs over to them, her curls twirling around her shoulders in a mess that Callie knows she will have a time and a half getting out later at bedtime. Her blue eyes are sparkling with innocence and childlike excitement as she clutches to the lady bug pillow pet in her arms, her thousand watt smile spread upon her face and Callie finds herself knee deep in sea of dimples and beautiful blue eyes. If anybody asked her, she would tell them that she died and went to heaven because Arizona and Mady are her angels, her saving grace.

"What is this, Mady?" Callie steals the moment for a bit of learning as she tugs at one of the Lady Bug's dangling legs. Mady scowls at her mother, stepping back as she clutches tightly to her Pillow Pet, clinging it to her chest. Her golden brow is drawn together in an angry scowl, her bottom lip sticking out before she wrinkles her nose and giggles menacingly, twirling around as the long legs of the lady bug swirl around her tiny body.

"It... it a bug! Abuelo got it for meeeeee!" Mady exclaims, patting the Ladybug's head a bit too roughly and Arizona winces, thinking of how she would react to a new baby. Small. Squishy. Like the bear, Arizona is not so sure that new baby would last long with her and it makes her unmentionably worried, "watch, Mommy and Mama!" The little girl rips the cord and the Lady Bug flies open, revealing a pillow and she squeals, applauding her hands in approval and Callie smiles, reaching over as she runs her hand across the pillow pet.

"Do you like this present more than the ones that your Mama and I got you?" Callie asks and the toddler shrugs her shoulders, giving her a thousand watt smile before she races back over to her pile of toys, surfing through them with excitement and glee. Arizona sighs, turning between Callie's legs to face the Latina, the lines of worry and concern etched upon her flawless face and Calliope swallows hard, fearing what she is to say.

"I want a baby. You want a baby," Arizona begins and Callie nods, not quite sure that she is following her thought process, "but what if Mady doesn't want a baby? I mean, she's.. she's so used to being an only child and we both have crazy schedules and don't get to spend as much time with her as we would like to. What if she thinks that we are having another baby to replace her? What if she.. thinks that we don't like her anymore because she is getting old? What if she hates it and hates us for having it? What if she tries to kill it? Oh God. What if she pulls a Bad Seed on us?" Callie only laughs as Arizona's eyes frantically stare into hers, searching for answers. Smiling, she places her lips against hers, stopping her ranting and stealing her breath as the blond slowly begins to unwind.

"She'll be iffy at first. I was with Aria, I didn't understand why my parents brought this new smelly, squishy, warm thing into my house and why they were always busy with her instead of me. But we'll explain it to her that we aren't replacing her and it's not because she isn't our baby anymore because she will always be our baby. We will tell her that we are having a baby because we don't want her to be alone, we want her to have someone to play with, that we have enough love in our hearts for both her and another baby. She won't try to kill it, if we have to, we will put padlocks on her room and set up security cameras around the crib. We'll explain to her that it's going to be squishy and soft and that she has to be really careful around him or her for the first few months. She won't hate us or hate her brother or sister," Callie smiles, brushing a stray curl away from Arizona's face.

"This is a good thing. Having a baby is a good thing. It's a wonderful, life changing thing. You're a good mom, an amazing mom and Mady will be an amazing sister because she has us to teach her how. She's a good man in a storm, like you. It's okay. Everything will be_ okay,_" Callie promises, kissing Arizona softly and tenderly, "but you ranting? It's still the cutest thing ever. It reminds me why I love you so much. Because you are passionate and caring." Arizona smiles, kissing Calliope longingly before they are interrupted by a very cute someone.

"Ewww!" Mady exclaims, wrinkling her nose in disgust. The girls part, both sharing a smile and a laugh, the blush quickly curling within their cheeks.

"Oh, you think that is gross, huh? You know what I think is gross? It's bath night for somebody in this house. I mean, maybe you know her, she has blond curls and big blue eyes and she goes by the name of Madelyn Sophia!" Callie replies with a sneaking grin as Arizona stands, offering her hand. The Latina graciously accepts, placing her palm within hers as she is hoisted up from the hardwood flooring. Mady quickly shakes her head as she, too, stands, still clutching to the Lady Bug whom she has now named Buggie, with a smile curling quickly upon her face.

"No! No!" Mady squeals as Callie approaches her, fingers already prepared for tickles and Arizona watches with a content smile on her face by the Christmas tree. She wonders when it happened, when she let her walls down for her. Was it that night at Joe's? After the shooting? Or had she done it before even meeting Callie? All she knows now is that Calliope and that little girl is her entire world and she wonders what she has ever done without them.

"Yes, yes! Here comes the tickle monster! He's saying I'm gonna get you!" Callie states in her best raspy, monster voice and Mady squeals, taking off in a staggering run, barely missing the tickling hands of her Mommy. Arizona laughs, sitting down the sofa as she fumbles with the ring upon her left hand, a pleasant smile settling on her face. Maybe Callie is right, maybe everything will be okay, after all. Even with a new baby. Even with a hectic schedule. With people coming and going in their lives. Because she knows one thing, their babies will be the most loved babies in the entire world. She is brought from her thoughts, however, when she hears the soft voice of Callie singing the warmest Christmas tune. Looking up from the piece of shredded red reindeer paper, she smiles when she finds Mady wrapped in Callie's arms, peeping over her shoulder as her fingers are tangled with her black curls, softly soothing herself. It's only a matter of time until she gives int the nap that she has desperately been fighting all day, she thinks with a smile.

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes, please come and rescue me. Our daughter is not giving up without a fight and I'm afraid that I may fall victim to Mr. Froggles and Mr. Ducky," Callie exclaims with a smile and Arizona nods her head dutifully, trying her best to hide the smile that wants to play on her lips upon the memory of discovering Calliope covered in sudsy bubbles and Mady clapping in approval in the tub without a stick of clothes on.

"'erry 'riftmas, Mama!" Mady smiles over Callie's shoulder before disappearing behind the wall and Arizona smiles as she sits back down on the sofa, enjoying the silence and warmth of the fire. Yes, she thinks with a smile, what a Merry Christmas it truly had been.

* * *

Reviews are better than presents


	4. Part IV

**Title:** Tiny Torres

**Series: **Never Grow Up

**Summary: **"A child is a curly dimpled lunatic." -Ralph Waldo Emerson. She is the most perfect example of everything good and honest in the world.

**Pairings: **Callie/Arizona. Toddler Calzona and Tiny Torres

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note:** Just some nice little fluff to help us through these trying times.

* * *

**Part IV: **Tiny Torres

Arizona swears Calliope has not taken her eyes off of her in five months; which would not bother her, really, if she didn't have that large grin plastered upon her face like she just stole the last Oreo from the cookie jar. Yet, she has to admit, although a part of her finds the staring slightly disturbing, she can not control the butterflies that dance in her stomach and the mimicking grin that tries to curl upon her own lips. It makes her giggly, fidgety and nervous, like a school girl in spring time and she hates the fact that she can not keep her composure around her.

This is it. Another dream coming true. One of the happiest moments in her life. She swore the minute she found out Calliope was pregnant with Mady that nothing would ever top that feeling. Except for the first time she saw her on the sonogram. Except for the first time she heard her heart beat. Except for the first time she felt her kick. Except for when she first held her, and when they brought her home, and when she slept soundly through the night. Except for when she said Mama or took her first steps. And, of course, right now, when the two of them learned that the tiny Torres that she is growing inside of her will be a little boy.

A son. _Callie's_ son. A son with dark raven black curls, big auburn eyes, knobby knees, tiny freckles and the most gorgeous, breath taking smile. A son who likes to climb trees only to fall out of them, a son who likes to sit in his Spiderman underwear with his blanket used as an impromptu cape, sitting on the sofa, eating cereal on Sunday morning. A son who pretends to be the man of the house but still clings to her neck in wailing tears when he falls until she places the Spongebob band aid on his tiny injury. Callie's son. _Their _son.

Pulling into their driveway, Arizona sucks in a breath when Calliope's eyes flicker once again upon her round face. She wonders if this is what she was like during the nine moths of Callie's pregnancy, always watching with a wide all knowing smile, waiting on pins and needles for the other shoe to drop. It is frustrating, but flattering; the way she wants to care of them, the way she holds her hair back when she is forced to see her breakfast again and the way that she looks at all the baby clothes when they go shopping, insisting on buying more onesies. She was born to be a Mom, and watching her now with their unborn child and with Mady, makes Arizona realize how truly lucky she is.

The light from the living room cascades across their greening yard, a flicker of color from their flat screen HD television shadowing against the fluorescent light to reveal signs of life from within their house. They are just returning from a weekend trip to LA to see Addison and Arizona is not sure what she is more excited about; seeing her kid or being able to sleep in her own bed.

"We're home. Finally," Arizona lets out a much needed sigh of relief, resting her golden curls against the head rest, her hand gently caressing her prodding stomach. She has never felt such a great nor more powerful purpose in her life until this moment. She saved other people's kids every day, which is an amazing feat all in it's own, she knows this, but nothing is more rewarding that growing Callie's child inside of her.

"Do you think Mady has killed Mark yet?" Callie asks with a playful smile and Arizona snorts a laugh, shaking her head as she studies their eloquent two story home. She has forgotten how much she has missed it, how she has never felt truly home until now.

"Oh no. No. Mady loves her Uncle Mark. She did not get that from me. Go figure," Arizona replies with a shrug of her left shoulder and Callie forces a short laugh. Despite the fact they are married and have a toddler and a baby on the way, the same jealousy still pulses through Arizona's veins as before; and Callie has to admit, it's kind of... well... _sexy. _Biting her bottom lip to fight away the giggle, Callie smiles at her clearly exhausted wife, nodding her head softly in understanding.

"But she loves you more," The raven haired beauty smiles, patting Arizona's forearm sympathetically and Arizona chuckles.

"Well, yes, I should hope my own child loves me more than her Uncle Mark. After all, I clothe her, feed her and bathe her and play with her when her Mommy is being a grumpulumporous because she took a heavy work load even though _someone _specifically warned her not to. Besides," Arizona grins her dimpling smile, "_I _am much cooler than Mark Sloan."

"I wouldn't be so sure. He _did_ stand in line for hours at the mall, fought off middle aged mothers, although I am sure it was not so much fighting as it was flirting and charming, to bring her Baby Stella. It is kind of hard to top something like that, no matter how cool you are. Mark is just _that _good," jokes Callie and Arizona rolls her eyes at the statement with a frustrating huff.

"That's okay. I'll just teach little man that his Mama is cool and that his Uncle Mark isn't. At least someone will love me," Arizona plays with a mocking pout as she opens the car door, much to Callie's detest. Arizona is not even sure that she heard the driver's door open until she sees Calliope on her side, hand outstretched for hers as the snow peppers down from the night sky above them. She shakes her head in the utmost wonderful disbelief, her blue eyes gazing into the most lovely pair of auburn brown.

"Calliope, I'm pregnant. Not disable," Arizona points out and Callie shrugs her shoulders carelessly.

"It's snowing. Our driveway is slippery. I don't want to take any risks of you hurting yourself or tiny Torres in there. I know that I am an Ortho superstar and all, but I don't think I would be too professional when it comes to you our tiny Torres. Just humor me, will you?" Callie replies, her brown eyes pleading as the white substance begins to stick within her dark hair. Arizona sighs, rolling her eyes for a moment as she places her hand lovingly within Calliope's, allowing her to gently guide her to a standing position from the passenger's seat and up their driveway.

"Overprotective, much?" intrigues Arizona, carefully watching her steps up the patterned walk way, taking only a brief moment to breathe in the magic that manages to dance around her. Callie laughs quietly, her hand resting comfortably in the arch of Arizona's back, the other settled upon her slightly around stomach.

"Someone wise once said 'I protect the things I love'. I thought it was a rather nice charm to apply to my own life," Callie quips and Arizona smiles at her.

"Subtle. Real subtle," Arizona smirks and Callie laughs with a familiar grin. Sometimes she can not help but wonder what life would have been like if she and Arizona had not made up, had not found each other that night, had not fallen in love. Would she be married? Having someone else's children? Would she still be in Seattle? As they stand in front of the door, however, it is Arizona screeching halt that brings Calliope out of her thoughts. _Hard. _

"Calliope," Arizona calls out, grasping at her forearm and Callie's eyes widen in fear.

"Arizona...What? What is it? Where does it hurt? D-do you need to go to the hospital? Come on, get back in the car. Get back in the car and I can have us at Seattle Grace in less than five minutes!" Callie exclaims, her hand on Arizona's back, practically carrying her back to the car but the blond stops, shaking her head in defiance before her fleeting blue eyes find Callie's and for a moment, the world simply _stops._

"What if she isn't okay with this?" Arizona mumbles, the tears prickling in her eyes, "I mean, I know that we had an agreement that we would tell her once we found out the gender and in four months, she is going to find out anyway when we come home one day with a tiny human in our arms; and you are right that we need to sit down and explain it to her. B-but what if she isn't okay with this? W-what if she _hates _the idea of having a baby brother? What.. what if she doesn't like the fact that he gets a lot of attention? Wh-what if she tries to smother him or choke him or some other type of 'accidental death'. Mady is used to being the center of attention!" To this, Callie groans, shifting her weight as she lets out a frustrating sigh.

"You just shaved ten years off my life, are you aware of that? Ten years. But hey, who wants to live to be eighty anyway. You're just old and gray and wrinkly!" Callie huffs in annoyance before she notices those pleading blue eyes staring into hers.

"Arizona, we've been over this. It's not like Mady hasn't been introduced to other kids in her life before. She has. She knows that she isn't the only one out there and I am sure that she will be more than excited to have a little brother to play with and pick on. Besides, we will explain to her that we both love her and us having a baby doesn't change that. Stop worrying so much," Callie soothes, cupping her face in her hands as she places a chaste and delicate kiss upon her lips.

"Right. Right. Well, here goes nothing," Arizona nods her head before she pushes the door open. Instantly, the women are met by a loud blasting of a football game, the smell of popcorn and the sound of Mark Sloan groaning. Sharing a tender smile, Arizona threads her fingers around Calliope's as they stand in the living room doorway, their flat screen television blasting the Colts vs. Jets game. Mady is standing in the sofa, which Arizona would scold her about doing, truly she would, if she didn't look so damn cute in her oversized jersey, backwards hat, with the Oreo chocolate stains around her mouth.

"No, no, no no!" Mark is inching himself up from the sofa as number eight Nick Folk approaches the ball, kicking it from it's stand. Mark, along with thousands of fans displayed on their screen, literally hold their breath as the tan ball soars past the goal, "damn it!" Mark curses, his hands tangled in his hair.

"Damns it!" Mady squeals, crumbling an Oreo in her hand as she jumps up and down in excitement and Arizona swears that her heart stops in a second. She gasps as Callie stifles a laugh, trying very hard to not find the humor in their toddler cursing.

"Marcus Sloan!" Arizona scolds and the tall blond freezes instantly, his head snapping in the direction of the scolding voice as he forces an awkward smile on his face.

"Blondie. Jeez. You sounded like an actual parent," Mark laughs but Arizona's face does not crack at the humor. Instead she stands solemn and strong, her hand upon her stomach, her brow arched together as she glares at the man whom only rubs his golden beard, "Oh! You mean.. _that." _He points to the toddler and Arizona nods her head, with a squint.

"When we left, she did not curse. Preferably, I would like my daughter to not be a potty mouth," Arizona demands and Mark shrugs his shoulders with a laugh.

"She is just upset about this game. It was terribly intense. The Colts played like a bunch of babies! McAfee played terrible, I have no idea what Caldwell is thinking trying to coach this game and their run defense was the worst I have ever seen! She is just upset that her Uncle Mark owes fifty bucks to Hunt now," Mark grumbles as he turns off the television, slugging his way over to Callie who clutches the sonogram pictures in her hands, gleefully smiling.

"So, how is Tiny Torres? Still growing and looking more beautiful like its lovely parents, I assume?" Mark asks and Arizona rolls her eyes with a huff, walking past him as she takes a seat on the sofa, swiping the Oreo crumbs onto the floor and attempting, although failing, to wipe Mady's mouth.

"Tiny Torres is handsome," Callie grins excitedly, reaching the photos to Mark, "look! His little tiny eyelashes and eyebrows are forming. Hopefully they are not from my dad's side of the family. His little ears are developed so he can hear us now. Addie thinks it is a good idea for me to talk to him so he can get to know the sound of my voice, that way when he comes out, he can already know me. He can even suck his thumb now! Look at him! God, he is _so _beautiful!" Callie coos, practically jumping up and down as she flips through the sonogram pictures, showing Mark the 8 inches, one and a half pound baby whom is beginning to obtain her striking features.

"Wait, wait, did you say he?" Mark asks and Callie nods her head, the tears of happiness prickling in her eyes and Arizona swears that if she smiles any wider, her face is going to crack. It makes her smile, however, to see this much happiness within her wife; to know that she created this undeniable happiness.

"Tiny Torres is a boy, Mark. I am going to have a son. Arizona is having my son!" Callie beams.

"Torres, that's great!" Mark laughs, engulfing her in a hug as they both laugh and burst into excitement of the moment. Arizona smiles at them, shaking her head playfully before she once again returns her attention to the curly haired toddler who recoils at the sight of the paper towel coming near her face.

"What is.. what is Uncles Mark and Mommy so hwappy abouts?" Mady asks, wrinkling her brow as she takes another bite from her chocolate cookie, studying the scene of her Mommy and Mark in front of her. Deflecting a glare in their direction, Arizona swallows hard. It's now or never, she sighs; although she would prefer the never part of the equation.

"Mady, there is something I have to tell you," Arizona begins, her hand resting on Mady's knee and the young girl looks up at her, her eyes glistening in wonderment.

"Uncles Berto is getting rarried?" Mady asks, chewing, and Arizona nearly bursts out in laughter at the accusation. Instead, she manages to control herself with a smile, patting Mady's knee softly as she studies the face of her toddler, the face of innocence and youth, the face of love and happiness.

"No. No, sweetie. Not for a long,_ long _time. In fact, you will probably get married before uncle Berto does," Arizona grins and Mady smiles at her, the chocolate stains almost disappearing in her dimples and Arizona swears that her heart melts at the scene in front of her. She hates it, the way that she uses the smile against her, she wonders if this is how everyone else feels when she is around. Smiling, she runs her fingers through the toddler's blond curls, studying the words to say; oddly enough, her amount of years in Peds has not prepared her for this moment.

"Okay. Okay. Can you hand me Stella, sweetie?" Arizona asks and Mady nods her head, obliging as she hands her the plus doll that never manages to leave her side as of late. Arizona fumbles with the doll in her hands, gently tracing the suture line of her face before she lets out a breath of air.

"Mama, you otay?" Mady asks, placing her tiny hand on Arizona's cheek, her blue eyes glistening with curiosity as she attempts to cheek Arizona for a fever, just like she has seen her Mama and Mommy do to her plenty of times before. Arizona cracks a smile, nodding her head before she lifts up the baby doll's shirt to show Mady the tan skin of the doll.

"You see how Stella has a tummy? Like you," Arizona tickles Mady's stomach as the toddler laughs, wrinkling up her nose as she recoils away from the tickle monster and Arizona smiles, "and like me. Except, unlike Stella, I have a baby growing in my belly." The room falls hushed volumes of quiet as Mady stares at Arizona and Arizona stares at Mady, smiling a dimpling grin.

"There iz a baby in dere?" Mady points confusingly at Arizona's tummy and the blond nods with a smile.

"Mhmm. You are going to have a baby brother soon but it doesn't mean your Mommy and I don't love you any less. It means that we love enough to give you a tiny human to play with and grow up with and you two will hate each other and torture each other but you'll beat people up for him and he'll do the same. This is a good thing. A very good thing," Arizona smiles at Mady who only wrinkles her nose, a pout forming upon her lips.

"How did my brudder gets in dere? Did you _eat_ him?" Mady asks in an almost panic and Arizona's face falls flat that the question.

"U-um Callie, do you... do you want to help me here?" Arizona panics, glancing over her shoulder at Callie who seems to be lost in her own conversation with Mark. The raven haired beauty catches her gaze and smiles at her, stealing her breath and stopping her heart. She hates the way that she does it, even after all this time.

"You're doing great. Just... push through!" Callie instructs, sharing a glance with Mark who gives her the thumbs up. Arizona rolls her eyes in a groaning frustration as she brushes her hair away from her face, returning her attention back to the curly haired toddler who does not seem to be so sure as to what to make about this situation. Smiling, she presses her thumb against the toddler's nose and receives a flickering smile in response, she wishes, oh, how she wishes, it could all be this simple.

"No, baby, I didn't eat your brother. I just... I don't know how to... explain... okay, okay. I got it. Okay. Okay. So, your baby brother got in my tummy by these magic seeds," She hears Callie snort a laugh at the theory and she grinds her teeth down, cursing the woman. Like she really had any _better_ explanations?

"Through your 'elly utton!" Mady smiles widely at her understanding and Arizona sighs in relief.

"Yeah, baby. Through my belly button. You wanna see your brother?" Arizona asks and Mady nods her feverishly at the idea of seeing the infant. Arizona laughs at the sight, reaching for the sonogram pictures that Calliope places in her hand without so much as a question. Crawling up beside of her, Mady reaches for the sonogram photos, her eyes instantly lighting up at the sight of the infant.

"Brudder!" Mady squeals in a widening grin, looking up at Arizona as she points to the tiny boy. Nodding her head, the blond Peds surgeon shares a gaze with Calliope whom only manages to smile back at her, crossing her arms over her chest in content at the scene in front of her. Snuggled in at her Mama's side, Mady flips through the sonogram pictures with ease, smiling up at Arizona as she stops on the last photo of Tiny Torres with his fingers in his mouth.

"Him look like Mommy," Mady smiles and Arizona nods.

"He'll be a heart breaker like Mommy, while you will be sweet and charming like your Mama," Arizona replies, running her fingers through Mady's curls as the toddler places a kiss on her round stomach, melting her heart instantly. Smiling at Callie who watches with tears in her eyes, Mady places her hands on her Mama's stomach.

"I cants wait to meet you brudder!" Mady exclaims and Arizona swears that nothing could be more perfect. She has a beautiful wife, a sweet daughter and a Tiny Torres growing inside of her; life couldn't be any better than this. This, she smiles, _this_ is what dreams are made of.


End file.
